


Watching Jensen

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Jensen masturbating, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, getting caught, misha had a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Misha wanted some minutes to relax and finds himself in a very arousing situation





	Watching Jensen

Sometimes everything was too much.

Misha had sneaked out of the room and climbed up the stairs to the next floor, were no party guest got lost.

The whole bunch of people was crowed in the salon and Misha could still hear their laughing and talking.

It had been a quite nice evening, but his head was aching and he just needed a few moments to calm down and clear his head.

He slipped in one of the rooms and was happy to see hat it was a kind of guestroom with a small french balcony. He stepped out, took a step aside and leaned against the wall, turning his face to the sky. The air was cool and the night was silent and refreshing.

Misha slid down the wall and set down on the balcony floor. They wouldn't miss him downstairs and even if, he just could say that he was in the restroom.

 

A sudden sound made him flinch. Someone had opened the door and he heard steps. Misha held his breath and stared into the window glass were the inside of the room was mirroring. He hoped that it wasn't the owner of this house, who may thought, he was a thief.

A deep sighed echoed through the room and Misha recognized the voice immediately.

Jensen.

For a moment he thought of making himself noticeable, but then he hold back. He saw Jensen's blurred feature in the window.

His co-worker had slumped on the couch. He was breathing deeply and his head had fall back on the cushion.

“What a day,” he mumbled to himself and his voice sounded as exhausted as Misha felt himself

The sound of an opening zip, the released sigh of someone who was getting some pressure off.

Misha felt heat rising in his head and he was questioning his own senses.

“Aw, yes....that's good,” Jensen breathed into the dark air, still not aware, that he wasn't alone.

Misha closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. This couldn't be true. He only wanted to have a few moments for himself, and now he was hiding on a balcony, listening to Jensen getting off.

Not that he never had thought about that.

Well, not that scene in particular, but Misha had admit to himself month ago that he had a more or less big crush on his co-worker and friend.

Now being trapped in this grotesque situation didn't make it better.

“Hmmm, yes...that's what I need,” Jensen hissed with a dark voice, thick of need and lust. Misha could hear his breath fasten and even the sound of a slick hand rubbing up and down a hard cock was unmistakable.

Slowly, Misha turned his head, throwing a gaze into the window glass.

He could see Jensen. His suit still on, only the pants pushed down over his knees. He had scooted to the edge of the couch and then leaned back, was now nearly laying on the cushion. The movement of his hand was visible.

“Hmmm, so good....so damn goooood,” Jensen breathed out, making his observer's cock twitch hard.

Misha felt, that he would come undone in his pants, if Jensen would go on like this. Spread out sin with green eyes.

Silently, Misha shuffled, getting a hand on his groin. Jeez, he was so hard and this was so fucking hot. He never had spared a thought about seeing Jensen like this. God damn, if the actor would see him, hiding on the balcony like a peeper, he would terminate their friendship immediately. He could never look him in the eyes again.

“Mish....,” Jensen suddenly whispered and Misha caught his breath. Did he really said his name.

“Mish, I wonder how long you want to hide out there.”

Misha crawled around the door frame back into the room, looking up to Jensen, who lazily played with his cook, his eyes fixed on Misha.

“Huh, I'm...this is not what it looks like...I...” Misha stumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up as if they were standing in flames.

Jensen smiled, his tongue licking over the edge of his upper lip.

“I knew, you were watching. And did you know, what else I knew. I knew that you want me...”

Jensen released his cock, spreading his arms into a inviting gesture.

“Help yourself.”

 

 

 


End file.
